


cc prompt fills

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Prompt Fill, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Prompt fills for the lovely anons in my cc 💓
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	1. MarkWoo + Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> I did something [similar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905586/chapters/47149633) for the EXO fandom a little while ago so I figured I'd do the same for NCT as well because why not?!
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Markwoo— overstimulation— "You look so beautiful withering under me, minhyungie"_

All it takes is a few precise strokes and Mark is coming again, hips jerking off the soiled sheets as he spurts his cum all over Jungwoo's hand and onto his own stomach, adding to the mess already there. Jungwoo places the hand currently not stroking over Mark's cock on his hip and presses him down, pushes him back onto the sheets as he watches him fall apart for the third time that night.

Mark pants, sobs and begs; trembles apart under Jungwoo's skilled hands, unrelenting in pace and pressure.

"H-hyung, please," Mark cries out, voice hoarse. His chest heaves with every stuttered breath he takes and his limbs spasm against the sheets almost like he can't quite control them. " _Please_ \--"

Jungwoo sighs, so mesmerized by the flush on Mark's skin, by the tear tracks glistening on his cheeks, the bruises littering his chest and his thighs. He leans forward – hand still curled tight around Mark's twitching cock as he strokes him slow and deliberate – and bites at Mark's plump bottom lip before sucking on it, hard enough to make Mark jerk his head away, the added stimulation too overwhelming at this point.

" _Hyung_ ," he whispers, begs, _pleads_ , eyes squeezed shut. "It h-hurts."

Oh Jungwoo doesn't doubt it does but he doesn't stop stroking Mark's spent cock either. They have a clear understanding, the both of them, of what Jungwoo's allowed to do and how far he's allowed to push Mark and Jungwoo _knows_ how much Mark can take, where his limits lie. And besides, if things get to be too much for Mark he can always just ask Jungwoo to stop and he will, that's what they have a safe word for.

But tonight – now – they aren't done and Jungwoo doesn't intend to stop just yet, not when he knows Mark still has more left in him, still has more to give.

"You're doing so good, baby," Jungwoo coos, praises, lips pressing gentle kisses onto Mark's red cheeks. "Just one more, okay? I know you can take it. One more."

Mark's sobs loudly, his bottom lip trembling as he cries, hands fisting in the sheets below him as Jungwoo continues to stroke his cock, not even giving Mark a chance to catch his breath.

Jungwoo pulls away from Mark then, holds himself up with one hand as he looks down at him, gaze reverent and fond all at once. Even covered in his own drying cum and sweat, crying and trashing, face contorted in a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure, Mark still looks so fucking pretty. He's absolutely _unreal_.

"You look so beautiful withering under me, Minhyungie," Jungwoo whispers in awe, arousal burning hot in the pit of his stomach as he watches Mark shake and writhe, trembling against the sheets like a leaf in the storm as Jungwoo starts to work his hand faster, hoping to tip Mark over the edge for one more time tonight.


	2. Johnwoo + Consensual Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Johnwoo + somnopilia (consensual ofc) + “ *snores* “_
> 
> Remember kids, communication and consent are two very important things!

Jungwoo knows that Johnny's a deep sleeper – that's what makes this whole thing so fun – but this is ridiculous even for him. Johnny's normally awake by the time Jungwoo's pulled his pants down his thighs and has his cock in his mouth but tonight he doesn't even stir. Jungwoo spent so long working himself open in silence, fingers of his free hand brushing over Johnny's clothed cock in the hopes that he'd wake up and catch Jungwoo like that; with his fingers buried in his ass but, well, _nothing_.

They do this because Jungwoo likes how dirty it makes him feel, how desperate it makes him seem; so addicted to Johnny's thick cock that he can't stop touching him even while he's asleep (he'd asked Johnny once, why _he_ liked it, but Johnny hadn't had an answer for him, he'd just shrugged and said "it's hot" and that had been that), but the whole point of this arrangement is for Johnny to actually _catch_ him in the act, pin Jungwoo under him and tell him he's just a dirty little cockslut, shame him for being so desperate before fucking him just how he likes it.

So it's not really a turn on to have Johnny snoring loudly while Jungwoo's busy choking on his dick like his life depends on it.

Jungwoo exhales loudly as he pulls off of Johnny’s cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he pouts at Johnny’s sleeping figure, arms splayed out by his sides and legs tangled in the blankets. He reaches for Johnny’s cock and strokes it slowly, squeezing hard, but all he gets in response is Johnny mumbling some nonsense in his sleep before he’s back to snoring again.

“I can’t believe this,” Jungwoo grumbles to himself as he straddles Johnny’s hips, positioning himself until the tip of Johnny’s hard cock is pressing against his stretched hole. With an irate sigh, he sinks down - _slowly_ \- so that he can savour the burn, the stretch of Johnny’s thick cock splitting him open.

Jungwoo closes his eyes to just enjoy the feeling of being stuffed so full, cock twitching and drooling precum onto Johnny’s stomach, there’s nothing better than-

“ _Oh my God_ ,” he groans, eyes snapping open to glare at Johnny’s sleeping figure beneath him, snoring so loud the sound rings in Jungwoo’s ears. Lips turned down in displeasure and with indignation coursing through his veins, Jungwoo lifts his hips up, Johnny’s cock dragging against his walls deliciously, and slams himself down as forcefully as he can.

He can feel Johnny's body twitch under him in response and satisfaction blooms in his chest when sees Johnny's eyes flutter open, his expression one of annoyance and confused arousal, sleep still making his eyelids droop.

Jungwoo smiles when he feels Johnny's big hands automatically settle on his hips, and he positively beams when Johnny finally looks at him, brows furrowed and full lips pursed in an involuntary pout.

"What are you doing?" he asks, voice rough with sleep and tinged with annoyance but his dick still twitches inside Jungwoo's hole, grip tightening on his waist.

Jungwoo doesn't answer him because it's fairly obvious what he's doing. Instead, he bites his lip and braces his hands on Johnny's chest, raising himself up until only the tip of Johnny's cock is buried in him before he slams back down again, hard and fast.

Johnny's answering moan, loud and unrestrained, is like music to Jungwoo's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really include much into these since they are supposed to be drabbles but I did try to imply that everything that happens here is consensual and has already been discussed in detail b/w Johnny and Jungwoo.


	3. Markyong + Soft Sex (light Dom/sub?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Markyong + soft sex, I know this isn't a kink shsjsjsbd but I just like soft Dom taeyong and subby bottom mark being cute and soft_
> 
> Soft sex is now a kink because I said so.

Mark, all things considered, is extremely delicate.

Or maybe that's not quite the right word to describe him but it's the only one that comes to Taeyong's mind at times like these, where Mark is spread out beneath him, skin flushed and lashes fluttering every time Taeyong pulls his cock out before fucking back into him nice and slow.

It's so easy to get Mark into bed with him as well, so uncomplicated, and that's probably what Taeyong loves the most; in comparison to how hectic their lives are, uncomplicated feels so very good. And it's also the fact that Mark is so eager to please Taeyong, wants and needs Taeyong just as much as he does Mark because all it takes is a kiss or two against Mark's neck, gentle fingers trailing up the insides of his thighs and Mark is falling apart in his arms. All Taeyong has to do is whisper Mark's name, soft and pleading, against his skin and Mark is ready to do anything Taeyong asks of him.

The knowledge that he has this much of a hold on Mark is little terrifying but Mark trusts him, loves him, and Taeyong could never take advantage of Mark anyways – would _never_ hurt him – let alone when he's at his most vulnerable.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Taeyong asks, a little desperate. He needs to hear it, needs to know that this isn't just for him, that Mark enjoys this just as much as Taeyong does. 

It takes a few seconds but Mark exhales shakily, staring up at Taeyong with hazy eyes as he wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Yes," he whispers honestly, easily. He tugs Taeyong down until their foreheads are touching, until Taeyong can feel the warmth of Mark's breath against his lips. "You feel so good hyung. Always do."

"Y-Yeah?" Taeyong smiles, heart stuttering in his chest, thrusts faltering as he struggles to keep his emotions in check. When Mark nods in response, Taeyong closes the gap between them and kisses Mark slow and sweet, not unlike the way he's fucking him.

Mark simply sighs into the kiss, soft and pliant under Taeyong's touch as he melts into the sheets, leaving it up to Taeyong to set the pace for the rest of the night.


	4. Domark + Biting (marking? hickeys??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Domark— hickeys (dunno if that's a kink shskdh) as long mark is the sub/bottom._
> 
> Mark is ALWAYS sub/bottom.

Doyoung isn't possessive, God knows he isn't, but he absolutely loves seeing Mark covered in the bruises that he left behind on his skin.

There are times when Doyoung thinks he's going crazy, that he's weird for having such a fascination with leaving behind pretty pink and purple bruises on Mark's skin, but he tells himself that everybody has a guilty pleasure and _this_ – this is his.

There's just something so utterly satisfying about it; admiring the mottled bruises on Mark's hips knowing that they fit the shape of his fingers perfectly. Or taking in the splotches of purple on Mark's collarbones – _chest_ , _thighs_ , basically anywhere Doyoung can get his mouth on – knowing that he was the one who put them there, worked his teeth and tongue against sensitive skin until it bruised so perfectly under the attention.

Maybe it's not possessiveness entirely. Maybe Doyoung just loves that Mark let's him bruise him up, chooses to flaunt all the hickeys Doyoung leaves on his skin, moans and writhes under Doyoung and begs for more with tears filling his eyes.

And Doyoung likes it way too much to not give in to Mark, enjoys the way Mark shudders and tangles his fingers into Doyoung's hair when Doyoung bites into the soft flesh of his thighs and sucks hard until there's a nice red bruise blooming on Mark's skin. Doyoung's addicted to the moans that spill from Mark's pretty mouth every time he nips at a particularly sensitive spot, the way he arches into Doyoung's touch when he sucks too hard on his skin.

Maybe it isn't possessiveness. Maybe Doyoung just likes painting Mark's skin in bruises like he's a work of art, until he looks like something of an erotic masterpiece. Maybe the reason Doyoung only likes it so much is because Mark likes it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to ignore how crappy these are and power through 😭🙏

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> Thank you for reading and much love 💚
> 
> ((Not taking any more requests atm because I have too many of them piled up 😭))


End file.
